Hero
by sincere red
Summary: bella a 10 year old girl loses her parents to a murderer and was sent to an orphanage. 6 and a half years later she gets adopted by the Cullens. There she meets Edward Masen. Can he save her from her past or is it too late. Usual pairings AH
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters _

_Rating may change_

_Chapter One_

_Past_

"Hello" he said with a wicked smile spread across his face, I stared into his one pure white eye and let out a soft scream

"Shhh you don't want to wake the neighbors" he warned

"Wha…"

"What did I say" he said, his anger evident in his voice, he moved closer to me. I felt my eyes shift to the far corner of the room, there in a pile were the corpse of my parents, I was mortified. He fallowed my gaze and let out a shaky laugh

"Don't worry I won't kill you"

"Why" I barely whispered

"Because having no one to love you is far worse than killing you" he said stalking closer. I screamed and sat up in my bed

"Bella are you okay" Angela asked from the bed next to mine

"No" I sobbed tears streaming down my checks

"Shh it's okay" she said hugging me

"It was all my fault"

"You couldn't stop him" she said understanding the memory I had just witnessed again

"I didn't even try" I whispered staring at my fingers; I was too ashamed of my actions to look her in the face. She put her hands on my shoulders and looked straight into my brown eyes.

"You couldn't stop him you were only ten"

"Fine" I answered defeated, we've had this argument since the day I moved to the orphanage, six and a half years ago. She lifted her hand and put a strand of my long brown hair behind my ear.

"You can't keep beating yourself up for this, you're going to kill yourself" she said pointing at the scars on my arms

"And I bet you weren't always like this" she stated pointing at me, I just stared at her, no one ever cared enough to tell me to stop cutting, no one ever said I shouldn't be emo, they could care less if I died.

"I love you, I don't want you to die" she told me then gave me a tight hug

"You're my best friend"

"Bella" someone screamed, I instantly shot up in bed. I looked at my alarm clock; it was 6 in the morning. I walk to my door and looked down the hall, no one was there. I went to the kitchen, no one was there. Everyone in the orphanage was gone.

"Hello" I yelled in a shaky voice, no one answered. Why is this happening to me, I thought. I could never stay in a house alone. After my parents, Charlie and Renee, were killed I never did anything alone, I was always afraid He would come back for me.

"Bella" I heard someone call from behind me. I instantly froze. Was my past coming back to haunt me, is it Him coming back to finish me off like he promised, these thoughts kept running through my mind as I cautiously turned around. In front of me was the owner's daughter, Gwen. I let out a shaky breathe, and tried to get my heart beat to slow.

"What do you want Gwen" I asked callously

"Awe it cute how you feel inferior"

"Leave me alone" I yelled as I walked back to my room

"Trust me I want to, but my mom told me to tell you to do the laundry and scrub the floor. Oh and she wants you to burn those horrible black clothes" she said walking away

"What!" I yelled "You can't do this, those are my cloths. I can look the way I want"

"Not when you're in this orphanage" She yelled back

"Just leave me alone" I yelled as I slammed the door in her face. I walked to my bed and dropped. I want to cut but I know what it does to Angie, she gets so worried about me, she's the closest thing I have to a family. I got of my bed and walked to the window. I've stared out this window a million times but I still always find something new on the other side. The world may think I'm different but maybe they're the different ones and I'm normal, but I doubt that. People see me as a rebellious kid, but if they would look close enough they would see that I'm suffering. I can't go to the mall without crying, because I see a daughter with her mother and father. The look in their eyes, I've never remember anyone ever looking at me like that. They always have hatred in their eyes, not love. I've been rejected my entire life, I would move to different foster homes but they would bring me back to the orphanage after a week.

"Isabella" the owner Mrs. Beaston called; I turned my gaze towards the door where a gray haired, wrinkled, 60 year old Mrs. Beaston stood.

"Yeah"

"Someone's here to adopt you" I just stared at her, I was dumbfounded. No one ever wanted to adopt me.

"Did you hear me?" she asked, I nodded

"Good, now find something that's not black. I don't want them to return you" she said cruelly

"What makes you think I want to come back here" I challenged

"Just don't come back. You could sleep on the street for all I care" she stated and walked away

"Whatever" I yelled and walked to my closet.

"Need help" someone said from behind me. I screamed and turned to see Angela laughing hysterically.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what" she said innocently

"Leave me alone in the house. You know how I am" I said

"I just walked around the block. Do you want to keep arguing or do you want me to find you a good outfit for your new family" she said with a huge smile spread across her face

"I don't want to leave you"

"You always wanted a family, and now you're getting one. I'm going to be fine" she said. She walked over to her closet because mine was full of black t-shirts with band names written on them.

"Yes" she screamed, she walked out of her closet holding a silky, blue, spaghetti strap shirt with a denim mini skirt and black uggs.

"Um"

"Oh just put it on and I'll do your hair" she commanded, pushing me into the bathroom. Five minutes later I was seated on a chair having my hair curled.

"All done, you can look" I got off the chair and turned to the mirror. I was shocked, I looked amazing.

"WOW" was all I could get out before she pushed me down the stairs.

"Isabella" Mrs. Beaston called

"Yes" I answered

"Please come in" she called using her "sweet" voice. I walked into her small gray office. I suddenly felt self conscious, there in front of me was the most beautiful man and women I have ever seen.

"Isabella, this is Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" she said. I stared at them wide eyed, they were perfect, no beyond perfect, inhumanly beautiful.

"Hello Isabella, my name's Esme" she said, she had a motherly tone in her voice, and it made me feel like she was my mother. As soon as I realized what I thought an image of Renee flashed in my mind, I instantly felt the tears form up in my eyes. Esme noticed and put her arms around me and said

"It's okay, I'm sure she was the best mother out there"

"She was" I whispered

"Isabella, my name's Carlisle" an extremely handsome blonde man said

"Please call me Bella" I said and smiled at them, they were the nicest people I've met in a long time.

"Would you like to go home, are children have been dying to see you" Carlisle said, I stared at him, my heart was racing, what if their kids didn't like me. If they didn't my life was going to be a living hell, but I wasn't far from it now.

"Bella their going to love you" Esme said, as if she read my mind

"Okay" I answered in a shaky voice.

"Where are your bags" Carlisle asked

"Um upstairs let me get them" I said walking to the stairs, but was stopped by a very angry looking Gwen.

"Well it looks like someone finally decided to adopt you, I didn't think that would ever happen" she stated

"You know Gwen I may actually miss you, oh wait never mind that's not possible" I spat, pushing her out of the way so I could get to my room.

"Bella…"

"Gwen could you shut up for one minute I'm really tired of hearing your annoying voice" I said she just "humped" and walked away. I walked into my room and saw Angela sitting on my bed.

"I'm going to miss you" I whispered tears streaming down my checks

"No you won't, you'll have so much fun you won't even remember me" she said

"Not possible" I answered

"You have to go, oh and I gave you something to remember me by, you know your overly talkative, embarrassing friend" she said giving me a hug, I hugged her back as tight as I could.

"Isabella where are you" Mrs. Beaston called

"Coming" I yelled back. I grabbed my bags and said good bye to Angela. I walked down the stairs slowly, sure I hated this place but I didn't hate the memories I had her, well not all of them.

"Bella let me carry those" Carlisle said, a kind smile spread across his face

"Thanks" I said handing him my two bags

"Is that all" Esme questioned

"Yes" I answered

"Well dear if you get pulled on a shopping trip you know why" she told me

"Okay" I answered confused; I had a lot compared to everyone else.

"We should get going I'm sure Alice is about to have a breakdown" Carlisle said

"Yes" Esme agreed

"Bye" I said to Angela, she waved and pushed me out the door. When I stepped out the door I gasped. I was staring at a silver Aston martim.

"Wow" I breathed

"Yeah we get that a lot" Esme answered with a chuckle. I walked to the car and got in. I always dreamed of a car like this, but being an orphan you don't usually have money. During the car ride Esme and Carlisle told me about their children and were I would be going to school the day after tomorrow. Thirty minutes later the car stopped, I opened my door a gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

A/N Hey guys sorry it took me so long I was a little busy, but don't worry I will try do better with that. Oh and if you guys have any ideas you want me to use in the story just tell me and I'll try to work it in. PPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE review

_Chapter Two_

I was staring at the biggest, most elegant house I've ever seen. It was more like a mansion than a house.

"Do you like it dear" Esme asked

"I love it!" exclaimed, I was stunned, it was beautiful

"I'm glad you like it" she said looking proud. I smiled at her and walked into the house.

"Hi! You're Isabella right. Oh my god we are going to have so much fun" an overly energetic girl said, jumping in place.

"Um yeah but call me Bella" I asked

"Okay, my name's Alice, this is Jasper, he's our neighbor, this is Rosalie, Jasper's sister, and that's Emmett" she said pointing them out. My eyes landed on the last person, Emmett, he was HUGE. I was staring at him when Alice giggled and said

"We're going shopping tonight" I just stared at her like an idiot. They were accepting me, for once. No one ever accepted the "emo" kid.

"Hey Bella" Emmett said giving me a tremendously tight huge.

"Can't… breathe" I squeaked, he laughed a booming laugh and put me down.

"Hi Bella I'm Rosalie as Alice said" she told me with a smile, I smiled back.

"Bella" Jasper said shaking my hand.

"Bella we are going up stairs to unpack your stuff" Alice commanded

"Um okay" I obeyed, even thought she was short; she had a commanding tone in her voice. I loved them all, already.

"So are you like emo or something" Alice asked casually when we were alone in my room. I didn't even comprehend the fact that she was still in the room. I was too amazed with the room. One wall was shocking pink, the two side walls were black and the back wall was made of glass. The king size bed was against the pink wall, there was a massive stereo system against one of the black walls and a pink couch. I had a walk-in closet filled with clothes and a bathroom painted pink.

"Wow" was all that would come out of my mouth

"Bella, I hope you know that when I'm done with you, you won't be wearing black from head to toe" she stated

"But _Alice_" I whined I liked the way I dressed

"Bella we have to go, I want to shop" she whined back

"Alice, Bella doesn't want to shop, she just got here" Carlisle scolded while delivering me my bags.

"But daddy" Alice complained using the force of her eyes

"Alice you know that only works on Jasper" Carlisle said with humor in his eyes.

"I know I was just making sure" she told him, bouncing in place again. "This means I get to dress you for school tomorrow" she yelled walking out of the room.

"Is she always like that" I asked truly curious

"You have no idea" he said chuckling. I was dreading the outfit she was going to put me in. It probably is going to look the opposite of me. I walked over to my window/wall and stared out into the vast backyard. Sheets of rain were pounding on the lush green grass. I could see the animals rushing to get out of the storm. Surprisingly my mood matched the weather. I couldn't do this; I'd never been loved, not since I was ten. I was scared to death, what kid wants to see their parents brutally murdered in front of them. I still can't be alone in a house. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Alice called me.

"Yeah" I answered, walking down the stairs

"Bella this is our other neighbor Edward Masen" I turned my gaze to the most amazing looking creature my eyes have ever seen, he had messy bronze hair and green eyes you could get lost in. Someone coughed, thank god, and brought me out of my trance. He was smiling smugly at me.

"Hi" I whispered, blushing. He was perfect, no beyond perfect. I thought the Cullen's were beautiful, well he just move the scale up.

"Hello" he said in a velvety voice. I finally realized I had my mouth hanging open in shock.

"Hey man" Emmett yelled, bounding down the stairs "Dude what happened to you" he said referring to Edwards soaked cloths.

"Well _dude_, in case you haven't noticed, it's storming out side" he replied. Emmett made an O shape with his mouth and quickly said

"So ready for some serious gaming"

"Hell yes" Edward replied, walking towards the game room.

"Bella wanna play" Jasper asked

"Yeah, you just watch me whip your sorry butts" I said smiling, at the orphanage the only thing we had to do in the house was video games. I was the champion.

"'k lets go before they start without us" I followed behind him. The main reason I was doing this was to be with that god. I still couldn't look at him without my mouth hanging open.

"Bella you playing" Emmett asked surprised

"Yeah" I answered confidently

"Are you sure we can go easy on you" he told me

"Hhmm you wanna bet" As soon as the words let my mouth Emmett had the biggest smile on his face; I was surprised his face didn't break.

"YES"

"Okay who ever loses has to pay the winner 50" I said

"Only 50" he asked amused

"Hey it's all I have" I joked, but it really was all the money I had.

"Fine" he answered giving in, I smiled at him and picked up the controller. Twenty minutes later I won, they were really bad at this game. I killed Edward the first minute then Emmett then Jasper.

"Pay up" I commanded. I held out my hand and smirked.

"Ugh you didn't tell us you were good" Jasper complained

"That's all the money I had with me" Edward stated

"I can't believe this, I lost to a girl" Emmett muttered.

"No way, Bella you beat them" Alice yelled. Her body was shaking with laughter "Rosalie, Bella beat the guys in video games" Alice yelled up the stairs

"Seriously" Rosalie said chuckling  
"Rosie it's not good to laugh" Emmett pouted; she walked over to him and kissed him. His frown instantly disappeared.

"Well as much fun as that was, I going to go get something to eat I'm starving" I said. I walked towards the kitchen, thinking about what Alice said about changing my look. Maybe it was time to stop mourning my parent's deaths; they would want me to live. I grabbed a granola bar from the cabinet and sat at the table.

"Hey Bella" a musical voice said from behind me

"Hi" I said turning around, I came face to face with Edward. He looked even better close up.

"So do you like it here so far" he asked chuckling at my expression.

"Um Alice can be a little crazy but I love her, yeah I do like it here" I answered trying to save myself.

"Are you ready for school?" he asked stepping closer

"Y…yeah" I stammered, I was never this way around guys, what was this world coming to.

"Good I'll see you tomorrow" he said laughing. As soon as he left me, I mentally slapped myself for acting like a dork in front of him. I walked up the stairs to my bedroom on the third floor. I opened my door and went to take a shower. I let the warm water relax me. I had school the next day. What if they didn't like me, what would Alice make me wear, just the thought of that made me freak.

I crawled into my bed and prepare myself for the never ending nightmares.

Epov-

I walked up the path to the Cullen's house and knocked on the door.

"Hey Edward, did you know we got our new sister today. She is sooo cool, you'll love her" Alice squealed

"Um hey Alice" I said looking past her, trying to find Emmett.

"Ready to lose, _dude_" Jasper yelled from behind Alice.

"You wish" I answered, he gave me a shocked look

"How could you say that" he said acting hurt. I smirked at him and pushed him out of the way.

"Man your soaked" jasper said

"Thanks for stating the obvious" I replied

"Bella get down here" Alice yelled, of course she had to have me meet her new "sister".

"Yeah" a girl said walking down the stairs. She was beautiful. I didn't think she was real at first. I didn't listen to rest I was just staring at her and she was staring back. Rosalie coughed and brought me out of my trance.

"Hi" she whispered, blushing. I loved that blush.

"Hello" I answered smiling at her

"Hey man" Emmett yelled "dude what happened to you?" he asked I stared at him, how could he be so stupid.

"Well _dude,_ in case you haven't noticed, it's storming out side" I stated

He made an O shape with his mouth but quickly recovered.

"So ready for some serious gaming"

"Hell yes" I replied walking into the game room. I sat on the couch and got my controller when Jasper walked in with Bella.

"Bella you playing" Emmett asked surprised

"Yeah" she answered confidently

"Are you sure we can go easy on you" he told her

"Hhmm you wanna bet" As soon as the words let her mouth Emmett had the biggest smile on his face.

"YES"

"Okay who ever loses has to pay the winner 50" she said, I hope she has A LOT of money.

"Only 50" he asked stunned

"Hey it's all I have" she joked, but I could tell it really was all the money she had.

"Fine" he answered giving in, she smiled at him and picked up the controller. Twenty minutes later she won the game. I let her kill me because I didn't want her to have to lose, but to my surprise she was good. I lost first then Emmett then Jasper.

"Pay up" Bella commanded. She held out a small, pale hand and smirked.

"Ugh you didn't tell us you were good" Jasper complained

"That's all the money I had with me" I stated

"I can't believe this, I lost to a girl" Emmett muttered, dumbfounded.

"No way, Bella you beat them" Alice yelled. Her body was shaking with laughter "Rosalie, Bella beat the guys in video games" Alice yelled up the stairs, now I remember why I dislike that pixie so much.

"Seriously" Rosalie said chuckling  
"Rosie it's not good to laugh" Emmett pouted; she walked over to him and kissed him. His frown instantly disappeared; of course, that was always his weakness.

"Well as much fun as that was I going to go get something to eat I'm starving" Bella said. She walked towards the kitchen and disappeared. I decided it was time I properly meet her. I silently walked into the kitchen and stood behind her.

"Hey Bella" I whispered in her ear.

"Hi" she turned around, and came face to face with me. She looked absolutely stunning.

"So do you like it here so far" I asked chuckling at her expression.

"Um Alice can be a little crazy but I love her, yeah I do like it here" she answered turning pink.

"Are you ready for school?" I asked stepping closer to her

"Y…yeah" she stammered. I chuckled and said

"Good I'll see you tomorrow" I turned around and walked out of the room. School could actually be fun. Wow never thought that would happen.

I said goodbye to everyone and walked home, I didn't even care that it was raining. Tonight I would dream of Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

A/N Hey guys if you guys have any ideas you want me to use in the story just tell me and I'll try to work it in. PPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE review

_Chapter Three_

Bpov

I woke up screaming, my mind kept telling me it was just a dream. But it was so vivid. It was like I went back in time, all the blood, and my parent's bodies. My door creaked open and Emmett ran in.

"Bella what, what is it. Don't worry I'll save you" he said, I stated laughing uncontrollably. He was wearing superman pj's and had a pink bat in his hands.

"What?" he asked

"You lo… look so, so fu… funny" I was gasping for air

"Bella I heard you scream, are you okay. Emmett what did you do!" Alice yelled, I hadn't noticed her come in.

"Alice don't do anything you'll regret. I didn't do anything" He shrieked. He ran out the door and down the stairs.

"Bella are you okay" she asked looking at me.

"Um yeah it was just a dream" I said looking away. I couldn't tell her about my past, she would think I need help like everyone else.

"Bella I know you're lying but if you don't want to tell me I can wait" she said "Oh and you have two more hours to sleep" When the door closed I curled up in a ball and rocked. Every night I had the same dream and every time I would wake up screaming. I had to tell then, but would they treat me like I would break any minute. It took me years to not show fear in front of people, would all that work be thrown away in one week. I unlocked myself and walked over to my window and stared at the moon.

My life was always complicated. I was always made fun of, I only had one friend and my grades aren't good enough to leave. I always wanted to be a famous singer. My mom use to sing at parties. I always wanted to be like her. I wanted her to see me on stage and say "That's my girl," but that's never going to happen. It only took one insane person to take away the only good thing in my life, the one thing that wasn't messed up, my parents.

They would say they loved me every day, but I can't hear that anymore, I can't see their smiling faces when I ace a hard test, I can't even hear them yell at me when I do something stupid. As soon as they were gone I had no reason to live, I don't understand why I'm here. I can't do any good, I'm just a kid.

I looked back at the moon and saw that it disappeared, and in its place was a rising sun. Which means Alice should be here in about one minute. I walked back to my bed and pretended I was asleep.

"Bella it's time to get up" a small voice said from the other side of the door.

"Okay" I answered

"May I come in?" she asked

"Sure" I replied. Esme walked in and sat on my bed.

"I know you've had some bad memories, but I want you to know that even though we just met you, we already love you" I could feel tears forming in my eyes, she had just said the one thing I've wanted to hear for six years.

"Thank you" was all I could say before a single tear rolled down my cheek.

She smiled at me and said "I'll see you down stairs. Good luck with Alice" She walked out of the room and in came Alice.

"Okay you are going to take a shower and I'm going to find you an outfit, and before you ask, it's not going to be black. I'm tired of your dark, sad wardrobe" she said pushing me into the bathroom.

"Oh and rose is coming over to do your makeup" she yelled through the door. I took off my clothes and got in the shower. I took my time because I didn't want to face Alice just yet.

"Bella you have one minute to get out of the shower or I'm coming in and pulling you out" I quickly washed my hair and stepped out of the shower. I put a towel around me and walked out.

"Fast enough" I said

"Not even close now put this on" she commanded, thrusting me a silky, berry colored shirt, with skinny jeans and black heels (Pictures on profile).

"Um Alice this isn't me" I said

"Bella don't worry, it'll look great" she said. I dropped my towel and put on the outfit. The door opened and Rosalie walked in.

"Hey Bella you look great. Okay sit I need to do your makeup" she commanded

"But I…"

"No buts now sit" I sat down and waited for my torture to begin. After an hour of Rosalie and Alice playing with my hair and makeup I was ready. Alice curled the ends of my hair and Rosalie went for a natural look with the makeup.

"Okay you can look" they said together. I slowly turned towards the mirror and gasped. I looked amazing.

"Wow" I whispered.

"We know were awesome. Let's go" they said pulling me down stairs. I grabbed a granola bar and ran out the door.

"Bella are you ready for your next surprise" Emmett asked

"Um I guess" I said, I didn't like surprises.

"Okay close your eyes and follow me" he said walking away

"Um Emmett I can't _see_" I yelled

"Oh right, um okay I'll carry you" he said lifting me over his shoulder like I didn't weigh anything.

"Okay" he said putting me down. I was set in front of a large garage, which could only be one thing.

"No way. You didn't" I yelled

"But you haven't even seen it yet" he complained

"I can't take a car"

"Don't worry okay it was cheap" he said

"Fine" I replied walking into the garage. I stopped and screamed, in front of me was a new 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo (picture on profile).

"Oh my god, I love you" I screamed

"Thanks but I have a girl friend" Emmett said

"I was talking about the car" I stated

"Oh" he said and turned away.

"I love you too" I said laughing; he turned around and gave me a bear hug.

"Like your new car" Alice asked, walking in

"Yes thank you!" I yelled

"Okay well we have to go" she said jumping in the car.

"No" I complained, but got in any way. Today was going to be a bad day I could feel it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

A/N this is all human, but with a twist.

_Chapter four_

Bpov

I turned the key and unbuckled my seatbelt. I didn't want to get out of the car; I could just picture the ridicule I would face in the near future.

"Earth to Bella" Emmett said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh oh um right, let's go!" I said enthusiastically, but I was really ready to pee myself. They didn't believe me. I slowly lifted myself out of the car and shut the door.

"Okay Bella we're going to the office" Alice said slipping her arm through mine.

"Okay" I said, she dragged me of in the direction of the office, but stopped once we were out of sight.

"Bella are you okay, you don't look so good" Alice started

"Um yeah I'm fine" she gave me a "do you think I'm an idiot" look and said

"No you're not. You can tell me I'm your friend, I'm here for you"

"I know I'm just afraid"

"About"

"Okay in my last school I was made fun of so much that I actually cut myself, but I stopped. I passed out and was put in the emergency room. It took me two years to pay it off" I said laughing at the memory of me working at an ice cream shop; I dropped ice cream on a kids head by "accident".

"Oh my god"

"Yeah, wasn't fun at all" I said "we have to go the bells going to ring soon"

"Fine" she said defeated. We walked into the office and immediately all eyes were on me, great. I hated the fact that no one had enough brains to realize I didn't want them to be staring at me, but _no _they kept staring at me, ugh. I hate it when people do that, it makes me feel ugly. I walked up to the old red head sitting at the desk.

"Bella Swan or Cullen I don't know what you have me down as" I said. Why should I be nice, she wouldn't remember me in two years.

"Oh we've been waiting for you" she told me. Of course they were. I've heard that line before. "Were happy to have you" or "Were so excited you're here" but then in one week I'm shipped of again.

"Yeah" I said impatiently

"Oh um here's your schedule and a map" she handed me my stuff and said bye. I walked out and turned to Alice.

"Okay what class do you have first?" I asked. I looked at her, she seemed mad about something.

"What?"I asked

"What? How could you ask me that? You were so rude"

"I know, but I can't be nice. Whenever I'm nice I'm used. Yeah it's not fun" I said. She looked sad, I couldn't tell why. She moved closer to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry. I know you've had a bunch of shit happen to you. I promise we won't leave you. We love you even though your broken, we still want you" a tear rolled down my check. What did I do to deserve this family they were too nice to me. I didn't get it, I was broken, I've been hurt by every person I've ever met till this family.

The bell rang and we ran to class.

I walked into my math class ten minutes late and like usual everyone was staring at me. Why do they always do that there are plenty of other things to look at. The teacher was also staring at me, so I decided to introduce myself to him.

"Bella Swan" I handed him my paper for him to sign. He took it without breaking the glare. He signed it and pointed me to an empty seat in the front, of course. They always put me in the front, I wonder why.

"Thank you for joining us Miss Swan" he said

"You're welcome" I answered. I pulled out my notebook and started to draw aimlessly. I felt something hit my head; I turned and saw a kid laughing at me. I made sure I got a good look at him so I could beat the crap out of him later. I gave him an evil glare and turned around. I had ten more minutes of this class before I went to my next class. I turned in my seat and noticed that I was a hot topic in this class. Every eye was on me, STILL. I let out an annoyed groan and turned back to the white board. Just like last year. Everything had to revolve around me. I just want to drift into the background.

The bell finally rang. I was out of my seat and out the door before the others even realized the bed rang. I couldn't take this school anymore, but I couldn't leave now, I still have to find that kid with the glasses from class. I turned around and came face to face with Edward Masen. I felt like I was going to have a heart attack.

"Hey" I said, I still didn't know if I could trust this guy or if I wanted to.

"Hello"

"So… did you want something or do you enjoy giving people heart attacks" I asked, he laughed and said

"No I just wanted to make sure you get to your next class"

"Um okay" I didn't want to go. I still didn't know about him, even though he's the hottest guy on earth.

"Well let's go then" he said, he reached down and grabbed my hand.

I got glares from all directions, even some of the guys glared at me. I didn't get it, why did everyone love him. A girl came up to us and put her hands on her hips.

"Get away from him!" she yelled

"Jessica we went on one date" Edward said. I tried to pull my hand out of his but he wouldn't let go.

"That date was last night and I thought we had something special" she wined

"We had nothing and we never will" Edward was glaring at her, I couldn't believe him. Why was he getting angry over this and why was he yelling at her, she didn't do anything.

"Fine" Jessica walked well more like stalked away.

"So what was I saying" he asked

"EDWARD!!" someone screamed. I winced and turned around. The person was two inches from my face.

"What are you doing with this bitch" she yelled

"Lauren get out of here" Edward yelled. He was REALLY pissed now. I wanted to punch her so hard; no one calls me a bitch.

"What did you call me" I yelled

"What do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?"

"Nothing" I was so pissed. I ripped my hand out of Edwards and punched her in the nose.

"Never call me a bitch again" I said. I was two inches from her face. Blood started to gush out of her purple nose.

"See yeah" I walked away. I couldn't stand being in the same room with her. I headed for my English class, which again I was late for.

"Hey" I said while opening the door.

"Sorry I'm late I had to take care of something" I handed the teacher, Miss Birdy, which I call her, my paper.

"My names Miss Nelson please take a seat next to Eric" I looked around till I spotted the only seat and it was next to the boy with glasses. He stared up at me and had a smile plastered on his face. I turned away and sat in my seat. This was my favorite class. Even though I loved this class I still couldn't focus the whole time so I stared out the window. Of course, it was raining, by now you would think the sky was crying, poor, sad sky. I looked down at myself. I was wearing the outfit Alice picked out, but I wish I didn't. Tomorrow I would wear whatever I wanted and repaint my nails black, this pink was starting to bug me. I looked at the clock I had five minutes before lunch. This class went really fast. I glanced around the room and noticed a guy with long black hair staring at me; he had a huge smile on his face. It wasn't the forced kind but a natural one. The bell rang and I lazily got out of my seat, I wanted to see if he would be brave and approach me. I started to put my books away when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw it was my mystery man.

"Hey my name's Jacob Black" he said the same smile still on his face.

"Bella Swan" I said. He reached down and gave me a hug, which completely shocked me.

"Nice to meet you" he said finally letting me go.

"Do you want to have lunch with me?"

"Um I don't know I was just going to go someplace" I said. I just was going to find an empty table and sit alone or in an abandon hallway.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yeah, but thanks anyway" I put my bag on my shoulder and walked towards my locker. This was the worst first day ever. I even punched someone; ugh I'm going to get the talk when I get home. Wait does Carlisle give _the talk_? I put my books away and grabbed my lunch. I found the lunch room after searching for five minute. I walked in and everyone went silent, I tried to ignore it but I still knew it was happening. I walked to an empty table and started eating. After a few minutes a long shadow casted over my food, and someone cleared their throat from behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters **

**A/N sorry my chaps. are so short, but I keep getting writers block so PLEASE give me ideas you want to see in this story. As I told you before this is all human but I was asked to work in vampires so I will try to work them in. Oh and just to let you know Bella won't be emo for the entire story.**

_Chapter Five_

I felt hot breath on my neck, making my spine tingle, but in a bad way.

"Hello beautiful" he whispered, his lips next to my ear. Disgusted, I turned to face him. He had spiky blonde hair and a proud smirk on his face.

"Wow do you do you always try to repulse people when you first meet them" I asked. He was disgusting, did he really think that I thought he was hot.

"Feisty, I like that" Okay I was really getting sick, was he for real. "Mike Newton" he held out his hand, but no way in hell was I going to touch him. What was with this school, were all guys jerks?

"You don't even deserve to know my name" I told him. I know I probably sounded really arrogant, but this guy deserved it. I turned my face away from him. He put his finger on my chin and forced me to look at him.

"you, me this Friday" he commanded. I opened my mouth to protest when someone answered for me.

"Newton leave. Can't you see she's not interested" Edward said

"Cullen since when is this your business" Mike yelled

"You're harassing her, I think that anyone would come to this poor girls rescue" I was getting fed up with them both. I silently lifted my bag for the floor and crept away from them. When I was about ten feet away they still didn't notice, not that I minded, I turned my body towards the door and walked out of the lunch room.

I walked out to my car; I had enough of this school for one day. Maybe I should just leave, runaway, no one would care. Everyone would have a better life. My parents always use to say I was their pride and joy, but now I couldn't even hear that, because a stranger decided that he needed to kill someone. Hearing that I was special was the only thing that would make me feel better. He had to take them away, especially when I need them the most. I couldn't feel my mom's touch or hear my dad say he loved me. These things a kid a normal kid hates to hear when their older, but with me I would do anything to have them again. I just want to see them. The killer was right, it is worse to be left alone than to be killed.

I was standing in front of my car, to someone else I probably looked like an idiot, but if they truly knew what I was going through they would understand. It's my fault their dead, I wasn't strong enough; I will never be strong enough.

I opened the car door and got in. I need time to clear my head, time just to think. I twisted the key in the ignition and drove down the road to the house. I should just leave, they would forget me, I'm easy to forget, or so I've been told. No I couldn't, last time I ran away I was found within hours, I was laying next to the dumpster, unconscious; my pockets had been emptied so they assumed it was just a thief. I had to go home, I needed to go home.

Even though this is a small town the Cullens, Hales, and Masens decided to live on the outskirts of town. When I arrived at the house, I throw open my door and ran up the porch steps. I need time to think and the only place I could think of was my room. I pushed open the door and ran through the living room. Of course like usual I tripped over nothing and fell into the glass table. The glass shattered and cut open my leg from the knee to the ankle. The wound was gushing blood in a matter of seconds. The loss of blood was making me dizzy, but if I didn't do something I would die from loss of blood. It took everything I had to focus, I couldn't pass out. No one would find me until the end of the day because I was stupid and left in the middle of the day. I started to panic, I didn't want to die, it's not my time. My only idea was completely idiotic, I once read in a book that a boy cute his head and he possessed an unusual power, he could heal wounds of any kind, he healed his wounds in seconds. I had to try, I concentrated on the wound, and I imagined it healed, no blood, no scar. My head started to pound, my vision was blurring, I couldn't think.

Everything went black.

I awoke to someone pounding on my door.

"Bella! Answer me" Alice yelled. I didn't understand why she didn't just walk in.

"What" I asked, my voice sounded hoarse.

"Are you okay?"

"You know you can come in" I stated

"Oh right, I forgot sorry" she said innocently

"Sure, but why did you decide to bang on my door for three minutes? She looked shocked.

"Bella I've been knocking and calling your name for twenty minutes"

"You're joking. When did you get home? What time is it?"Alice's eyes grew twice their size; she jumped off my bed and ran out the door screaming for Carlisle. I was scared; I didn't know what happened, all I remember is seeing blood. Wait I was bleeding, but from where? I searched my body; I didn't have a scratch on me. It must have been a dream. I looked at myself in the mirror, I had blood caked onto my jeans and my jeans were torn for the hem to the knee.

My head started to hurt; I keep seeing flashes of different scenes in head. I saw myself falling and then I saw blood, but where's the cut? I had an idea, even though it's stupid and dangerous I had to try I had to see if I healed it. I went to my bathroom and picked up my razor, I lifted it to my pale arm and cut. Blood oozed out of the wound, the smell of the blood was making me light headed. I closed my eyes and pictured it healed. My head stared to pound worse, but it wasn't as bad as the first time I tried this. My cut started to heal before my eyes. The skin was growing back in seconds.

How could I have a power, there's nothing special about me. I didn't deserve this, I didn't deserve anything, I killed my parents. If I had been strong enough then they would still be with me. I heard a knock on my door; I opened it and saw Emmett standing on the other side with the phone in his hand.

"Bella Edward called and he told me he found you in the living room lying in a pool of blood." I was scared, did Edward see the cut, and did he see the wound heel.

"Oh" was all I could say, what did he expect me to say.

"He said he didn't find a cut on you. What happened?" he asked. I couldn't tell him the truth, that would be another reason the get rid of me.

"I don't know what happened. I got home and was walking to my room when I just blanked out" it was close enough.

"Well okay if that's all that happened. I believe you" he said and left. I couldn't believe he actually believed me, I was terrible at lying. I felt bad for deceiving him, but I don't want to go, I really like it here. It probably doesn't even matter; they'll ship me off away. I walked to my dresser and picked up my cell phone. I need to talk to someone.

"Angela its Bella" I knew she would answer; she always did when I needed to talk.

"Bella, oh my god, why didn't you call me, I was freaking out here, I thought you got lost or worse forgot me. You didn't, did you?" she was really pissed.

"Sorry I've just had a really bad time here, and no I would and never will forget you" she always did think no one cared.

"Oh bad family huh" she sounded like she my pain.

"No their awesome, I just had a bad day"

"What happened?"

"I punched someone, because she called me a bitch"

"Really? Awesome what happened to her?"

"Her nose turned purple and started to bleed. It was so funny I wish you could have seen it" I told her

"So what else is new?" I wanted to tell her, but she's my closest friend I couldn't make it without her.

"Um nothing, how about you?"

"My boy friend dumped me, he said he didn't want to die like my parents and he told everyone I killed them." she said, she sounded so hurt, I wanted to give her a hug but that would be a little hard.

"I'm so sorry, I'm coming over" I would get Carlisle to drive me.

"No you live to far away"

"It's half an hour"

"Then why the hell haven't you visited sooner" she accused

"Calm down I'll be their soon, bye"

"Hurry" I closed the phone and ran to Carlisle's office. She's never sounded that broken before; I was always the weak one. I had to see her. I knocked on his door.

"Come in" Carlisle said. I opened the door and stood in front of his desk.

"Could you drive me to the orphanage I need to see my friend" I wasn't sure if I was to blunt but she needed me.

"Sure let me get my coat"

"Really?" I couldn't believe he said yes.

"Yes, let's go" he was chuckling; I could tell I was going to like it here. He ushered me through the door and lead me down the stairs, but we were stopped by Esme.

"Where are you going?" she asked, she wasn't yelling but truly curious.

"I'm driving Bella to the orphanage; she needs to see her friend." Carlisle told her.

"Can I come dear" she asked me.

"Sure, but we really need to go she's going to have a breakdown" I told them.

"Okay" we left the house and walked to the car. I opened the door and got in. I looked at Edward's house and noticed his light on and he was standing in front of it staring at me. It made me feel really uneasy having someone stare at me. Carlisle pulled away from the curb and drove to my old home.

He pulled up to the front of the house and parked. I jumped out as soon as the car stopped and ran into the house, but was stopped the red head bitch.

"Gwen move now" I yelled, I didn't have time to play games my friend needs me.

"Awe they gave you back already I was actually starting to enjoy myself" she sneered.

"Move" I commanded. Her eyes grew big and she stepped aside. I ran past her and up the stairs. I knocked on my old door and walked in.

"Angie" I saw her curled up on my old bed, she was whimpering and kept saying "I killed them, I killed them". I couldn't take it she never was this vulnerable.

"Angie, I'm so sorry" I crawled onto the bed and hugged her.

"Bella he was right I killed them" she tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"No you didn't and he's an ass don't listen to him" I heard a knock on the door and heard Esme ask to come in.

"Yes" I called to her, I really didn't want her to see Angela like this, but I didn't have a choice.

"Oh my… is she okay?" Esme asked when she was in the room.

"No someone told her that it was her fault her parents died. She hasn't had a family since, no one wanted to adopt her." I could see tears forming in Esme's eyes, she was always very compassionate.

"I'm so sorry dear. I need to find Carlisle" she told me and left the room. I looked down at my friend, she was sleeping. I reached over her to the night stand and grabbed a tissue. I brought it to her eyes and wiped away the smeared mascara. I felt so bad for her, last time I was told that I started to cut, but Angela stopped me, she always told me that being emo would cause me more pain then I needed. I knew she was right, wearing black all the time was making me more depressed. I squeezed her one last time and got off the bed. Even though I wanted to stay with her I had to go, it isn't fair to Carlisle and Esme. I crept to the door and gently shut behind me. I walked down the stairs to where Carlisle and Esme were waiting. When they saw me there smiles grew, I knew something was up, but I was too tired to ask. Esme put her arm around me and walked me to the car. I got in and closed my eyes. I had a very long day but maybe things will change. I leaned against the window and fell asleep.

**A/N okay I really want to know what you think of Bella's new power and I also want to know if more people want vampires in this story. PLEASE review I need to know if I should keep going with this story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters **

**A/N sorry I've taken so long writing, but I had surgery and well yeah I wasn't feeling too well. I still don't, but I decided I made you wait too long so here's the next chapter!!! **

Chapter six

I pulled the covers up to my chin and shifted on my side. The alarm clock started to beep, I removed my hand from the blankets and smacked the clock off the dresser, I was not in a good mood. I rubbed my eyes and opened them slowly.

"Ahhhhhhh" I screamed, I fell off the bed and rolled onto the floor. Alice jumped off the bed and sat next to me.

"Wow Bella, what a way to start the morning" she was laughing so hard her whole frame was shaking. I struggled out of my blankets and glared at her.

"Well Alice I'm not usually expecting someone to be watching me as I sleep" I yelled

"I should have known you weren't a morning person" she stated as she got off the floor and walked to my closet. I jumped to my feet and ran ahead of her; I spread out my arms and covered the closet.

"I get to choose my outfit today, remember Alice?"I said. She tilted her head to the side.

"I don't recall you ever saying that, next time you should have it in writing" she smiled as she pushed by me. Two could pay this game I thought. I ran out of the room and down the hall to her room. I walked in and was overwhelmed with pink; I shook my head and walked to her dresser. I pulled out her favorite pink silk shirt and a pair of scissors off her desk. A smile spread across my face as I made my way back to my room.

Alice was standing in a pile of my clothes shaking her head, I knew I was going to be in trouble, but I was not going to suffer another day of Bella Barbie.

"Bella we are going shopping tonight, you…" she stopped mid sentence and let out a shriek when she saw what was in my hands.

"You wouldn't" she said, I smiled at her and moved the scissors closer to her shirt. She fell to her knees in front of me.

"Okay, you can dress yourself" she caved; I dropped the clothes in front of her and moved to my closet or now my pile of clothes in the middle of the floor. Alice jumped to her feet and turned to me with a smirk on her face.

"But we're still going shopping tonight" she said, I jumped at her, but she was out of the room before I actually made contact with her.

"Stupid pixie" I whispered. I walked back to my clothes and picked out my black skinny jeans, a red cami and a black linkin park t-shirt. I put them on and walked to the bathroom, I put in temporary red hair dye at the bottom of my hair. I brushed my long bangs and let them hang in my eyes. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. After my hair dried I straightened it and put black eyeliner around my eyes. I walked out of the bathroom and picked up my red converse. I tied them and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Bella" Carlisle said as he put his paper down. I smiled and open the fridge.

"Morning" I said

"So do you know why Alice was so mad this morning" he asked, I froze.

"Um I don't know what you're talking about" yeah good answer, I thought

"Really, than I must have been mistaken when I heard her say you were going to get it tonight" he laughed; I scowled at the milk in my hand and imagined what she had in store for me. I dropped the milk and turned to him.

"I probably should go" I said as I walked out the front door.

"Good luck" he called, I shook my head and got into the front seat of my car. I laid my head against the head rest and thought about another day of school. I reluctantly opened my eyes and stared to drive to forks high.

I parked my car next to a silver Volvo, which I assumed to be Edwards. I still need to talk to him about what happened the other day, maybe he forgot, yeah right. I walked to my first period class, English **(Sorry I don't remember the order of her actual classes)**. I opened the door and sat in a seat in the back. The bell rang and people started to walk in, I could feel everyone's gaze land on me and never leave. Did I really look that bad, I thought I looked good. I shrugged and pulled out my notebook and started to draw.

"Nice picture" a girl said from behind me, I turned and saw Angela sitting at the desk. I gasped and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled. I was so happy to finally have someone familiar around.

"Well that's a great way to greet a friend. Yeah I can feel the love" she said, but a smile was threatening to break loose.

"Sorry I just can't believe you're here" I released her from my hug and sat back down. After the scene I just made I'm sure everyone is staring at me now.

"Yeah me either. Carlisle and Esme asked if I could come to school here so you would have a friend other than your new family" she said "Oh and I love the hair" I smiled and looked at her hair. It was done in a similar style as mine, except hers had purple hair dye instead of red.

"We were always like twins, I guess even distance hasn't changed that" I said. The teacher walked in and started the lesson.

I folded a piece of paper and made an airplane, I was about to toss it at the teacher when a note landed on my desk.

So any hot guys in this school?

I turned in my seat and looked at Angela, she was staring innocently at the board, but she was smirking. I picked up my pen and wrote a reply.

Not really I think they're hiding from me, but the girls are total bitches

I folded the paper and tossed it behind me. I heard her stifle a giggle and write something.

I bet their just jealous of your awesome hair, I know I am.

I shook my head and tossed the note in my bag, my airplane plan was demolished, sad.

The bell rang and I shot out of my seat. This is my favorite class; the only thing I don't like about it is the learning.

"So what class do you have next?"I asked, Angela pulled out a wrinkled paper and said,

"Math, is the teacher going to go easy on me 'cause I'm an orphan, because I'm not good at math, or any other subject except lunch" she said. I laughed and hit her on the head.

"Don't you think I would have tried that already?" she pretended to be hurt, but she never really was that good at acting.

"Let's go, I'll walk you to your next class" I started to walk away when she stopped me.

"That's okay, 'cause unlike you, I found a nice guy who was willing to do all my homework for me. All I have to do is let him walk me to my classes. He's even kind of cute" she had a look in her eye that scared me a little.

"I should be worried shouldn't I" I said

"Bells you really need to find a guy like him" she said

"Who exactly is this amazing, hot and smart guy?"I asked

"I don't know his name" she shrugged, my mouth hung open.

"Wow Angie, I bet he'll feel special when you don't remember his name" I smirked

"I will figure it out and when I do you will be soooo jealous" I shook my head and walked to history.

I sat in the back again, because who would want to sit in the front if they had a choice. I sat behind a group of guys who were whispering, I tried to ignore them, but they started to talk louder.

"Did you see the new girl, she is HOT" boy number one said

"I know dude, I actually…" buy number two started, but boy number three stopped him.

"I don't want to hear your sick dreams" apparently Angela has some admirers, I thought. I picked up my copy of _withering heights_ and tried to block them out.

"Did you hear her name?" boy number 1 asked

"Yeah I think it was Bella" I stopped breathing, did he just say Bella. I must have heard wrong, he probably just got our names switched. I put my book down and hid my red face in my hands, stupid blush.

"Bella what year did the civil war take place?" the teacher asked, I lifted my head from my hands and noticed the three boys in front of me were staring at me with weird smiles on their faces. I shook my head even though I knew the answer I was sure to make a fool out of myself.

"Okay Mr. Newton do you know" the teacher asked boy number 1. I folded my arms on the desk and rested my head in them. Why was this so weird for me, guys have feeling and apparently they are directed towards me. I have feeling too; I just hope they don't ask me out or anything I do not do well with boys and tears.

____________________________________________________________________

Finally its lunch, I thought as I opened my locker door. It was filled with posters of my favorite bands, I opened my bag and started to empty it when Edward opened the locker next to me.

"Hello Bella" he said, I refused to talk to him, I didn't really have a reason I just didn't want to get close to anyone.

"Bella are you in there?" Edward asked as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"No Edward, leave me alone" I said as I shut my locker. It's for the best if I don't get close to him.

"What did I do?" he asked

"I said leave me alone" I turned my back to him and went to find Angela. I walked down the hallway and saw her talking to Jacob Black. I smiled and stepped closer, but stayed hidden.

"So can I walk you to lunch?" he asked, he sounded like he was nervous, it was so cute, he was actually shy.

"Sure" Angela said, she linked her arm with his and pulled him in the direction of the cafeteria. A proud smile formed on my face, I always thought she would find a guy like him.

"Bells are you coming to lunch" Emmett called in a singing voice, I laughed and ran to him, Rose, Jasper and Alice.

"Hey guys did you meet Angela" I asked

"Yeah she's awesome. It's really weird but she reminds me of you for some reason maybe it's the hair or the clothes" Jasper said

"People always say we're like twins" I smiled

"Can we go I'm HUNGRY!?" Emmett complained, Rosalie hit him in the back of the head and said,

"Stop being a baby"

"But Rosie I'm a growing man" he whimpered

"Yeah both ways" she smirked "I don't want a fat boyfriend." His eyes got huge and he stopped talking.

"Okay I'm starving so let's go!" Alice yelled. We walked out of the building and into the rain. I pulled my hood up and started to run, I didn't want to have the red come out. I looked back and saw Emmett carrying Rosalie on his back as he ran towards me. I ran to the door, but with my luck I slipped on a puddle and started to fall when two arms wrapped around me. I gasped in surprise and leaned into the person.

"Um thanks" I said, I looked up and saw Mike **(bet you weren't expecting him)**.

"No problem, but you have to have lunch with me now" He said

"Um I think I'll pass" I moved past him and walked into the door.

"But I just saved you" he stated, I could see hurt in his eyes. I glared at him in my head and said,

"I promised Edward I would sit with him" I mentally slapped myself, what was I thinking.

"Oh I see, maybe next time" he said, I made sure I didn't agree to a next time. He looked hurt, but left to go sit with the head cheerleader or as I call her Queen Bitch. Yeah lame I know, but as they say, if the shoe fits.

I got in line and asked for an apple and water. I paid for it then went to sit at an empty table; it made it feel like old times if I'm by myself.

I heard the chair next to me slide back and a person sat down.

"Mike I don't want to have lunch with you" I said, I looked up and was met with a pair of vibrant green eyes.

"I didn't know we looked so much alike Bella" Edward said in an amused voice.

"Shut up Edward" I put my head in my hands and tried to relax.

"But Bella" he joked, I was about to slap him.

"Edward what are you doing here?" I yelled, he looked shocked, but quickly composed himself.

"I heard that I was suppose to have lunch with a pretty girl" he shrugged

"Great, go bother her" I said, I lifted my head from my hands and bit in to my apple. He chuckled and I glared at him. He held his hands up in surrender, but a smirk was still on his face.

"I am" he said, I glared at him even more. He was not going to charm me, I'm stronger than most girls and he is not going to break me.

"Good bye" I picked up my water and apple. I got out of my seat and walked to the table were everyone was. I didn't bother to even look back.

"Hey guys" I pulled out a seat and sat down. Emmett stopped arm wrestling with Jasper and looked up.

"I thought you were having lunch with the love sick puppy" he said. I gave him a confused look and shook my head.

"Emmett" Alice warned

"What she should know I mean it's…"

"Emmett if you keep talking I'm not going to give you your surprise" Rose yelled

"Um okay if you don't want to tell me than fine" I said, I started to eat my apple again when the guys started to talk about soccer tryouts.

"When are they?" I asked

"Friday, but it's for guys only" Emmett said

"We don't have a girls team because not many girls want to play" Jasper shrugged

"Well you've met your match. I've never lost a game" I smirked

"Really" Emmett said, surprised

"Yes and no I'm not making a bet with you, I don't bet. Last time I did, well let's just say it didn't turn out well." I shuttered at the memory.

"But Bells" Emmett pouted

"Bella do you think you could do me a favor" Rose asked

"Sure" I nodded; she pulled out her phone and started to text me.

_I need you to teach me some tricks in soccer; Emmett thinks he's better than everyone and I want to kick his ass_

I smiled at Rose an nodded my head, she opened her phone again and wrote,

_If I'm good enough I'll tryout with you_

I smirked; I would never pass up an offer to get Emmett mad.

_This could be fun, let's see if Alice wants to tryout too, _I texted

Rose smiled and texted Alice, Alice's phone went off and she started smile, she looked up and winked at us. Jasper looked between us and knew something was going on; he elbowed Emmett in the side and pointed at us. Emmett looked up and shrugged.

"What are you girls doing" Jasper asked

"Thinking about SHOPPING" Alice squealed, I nodded and clapped my hands, even thought shopping is torture to me I was still happy for the excuse.

The bell rang and we got up to leave. I looked at Alice and Rose and winked, they winked back and we went off to our next classes.

**A/N ****okay I know this chapter isn't that good, I'm sorry. If you read the note at the top of the page you'll know I'm still recovering from surgery and I'm not feeling too well. Please review I really want to hear what you think!**


	7. AN

**A/N sorry guys this is just an A/N, yeah I hate them too, but I just wanted to say that I have added two **

**more stories. Oh and if you know of any good pranks tell me, you never know where they might see **

**them.**

**Luv ya,**

**AU Vamp1 or Sarah (doesn't really matter)**

**P.S. I'll update soon, but I could really use ideas for what you want to happen in the story. =)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters **

**A/N Okay so here is the next chapter as you can see and yeah I know it took me forever to put it up, but this time I had no choice my parents brought me on a surprise trip. So please read and review, it would make me happy. =P**

Chapter Seven

I walked into my biology class and was assigned the only seat left and of course it had to be next to Edward Masen. I reluctantly walked to my seat and dropped my bag on the desk. Edward stared at me in amusement. I hated him, he thinks he's a god or something, but I have to say I can see why they like him so much. Even though I hate to say it, I too get lost in his green eyes and can feel my heart skip a beat when he smiles at me. Even though he is attractive I could never like him, he an arrogant, pigheaded, jerk and I can't stand being in the same room as him for more than is required of me.

I pulled the seat back and slipped into my assigned seat. I could feel his gaze on me, but I would never give him the satisfaction and return his gaze. I let my hair shield the side of my face. I pulled out a piece of paper and started to sketch. I drew the one image that was burned into my head, the image of my parents the day before they were killed. It was my eleventh birthday and I was opening my presents, my mom had gotten me a doll even though I despised them. I put on a fake smile for her and my dad. Charlie saw through my fake smile, but as always Renee stayed clueless. She was smiling at me and Charlie pulled her closer to his side with his arm.

To this day I remember the way they looked, even the smallest detail. I carefully finished the sketch and stared lovingly at it. I could feel my heart break as I remember the words my mother muttered everyday "I love you and I will always be watching over you". When she said that to me for the last time we were lying on the grass in the front yard looking at the stars in the sky, she told me that grandma was in the sky watching over us and now she is too.

"Are they your parents?" Edward whispered next to me. I looked up and was met with his intense gaze. I looked back down at the drawing and could feel a tear role down my cheek. I shielded my eyes from him and nodded my head. He hesitantly moved his hand to mine, he took mine in his and rubbed circles on the outside of my hand. His small gesture made my broken heart feel a little healed, it would never fully be healed, but it still felt as if he was mending a small portion of my broken heart.

"Mr. Cullen what is the answer?" Mr. Banner asked; I looked at Edward through the corner of my eye; he was looking at me as he answered. His eyes which were usually playful were filled with kindness and compassion. My heart skipped a beat; I had never seen him show any kindness towards anyone not even his friends.

Why did the mysterious Edward Masen care about me, I'm plain. I have dull brown hair and ugly brown eyes. I use to dye my hair vibrant colors because I hated my hair color, now it's one of the few thing I have that remind me of my parents.

"Okay class tomorrow we are watching a movie so bring a piece of paper and a pen so you can take notes" Mr. Banner said as the bell rang. I stood up and pulled my hand away from Edwards, he looked sad at the loss of contact with me, but quickly covered it up.

"So did you hear about tryouts" he asked, I laughed at his sad attempt to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah I heard" I giggled; he gave me a suspicious look, but brushed it off.

"So you going to watch?" he asked

"Oh I wouldn't miss it, but I'm still mad at you so don't get all pig headed on me" I said, he smiled a crooked grin and nodded.

The rest of the day flew by; I was only there in person, while my mind was replaying my past. Images of my parents flooded my mind; I was too weak to refuse. As always my eyes stared to water and my throat was dry. I closed my locker and walked to my car, I didn't want to face anyone. I couldn't show how weak I really was. I spent years putting up walls to block people out and I could feel them being torn down.

I am not as strong as I always thought; I am just as weak as anyone else. I opened my car door and started my car. I drove down the old road to my new house.

Life is unpredictable, good and bad happen every day. I'm one of those people who always go though the bad and the good things never happen. I pulled into the long drive way and parked in the huge garage. I wiped my eyes and walked into the front yard. I found a large tree and sat in the shade.

I pulled out my sketch pad and let my hand draw the memories of my past. My sixth birthday, my first ballet lesson, singing lessons, guitar lessons, parties, the boy my mom introduced me to and the tears I cried when all those memories could never happen again. I always thought I would run away from parents, I even tried once, but now I just want them back. Tears started to run down my face, I tried to stop, but the memories were so real and so painful. My mother and fathers smiling faces haunt my dreams at night and whenever I close my eyes I can hear their laughs and voices telling me I'm a disappointment.

I fell on my side and wrapped my arms around my body, trying to keep myself together. I knew it was futile, because I could feel myself falling to pieces inside. My body instantly stopped shaking when a pair of warm arms wrapped around my body. I looked up and my face was inches from Edwards. Another cry escaped my mouth.

"Shh it's okay" Edward whispered in my ear. Edward reached his hand to my face and hesitantly whipped away my tears. I felt like I was safe in Edwards arms, I felt like I was made to fit with him. I still hate him, but as much as I hate to say it, I need him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in his shoulder. He seemed shocked for a second, but responded by pulling me into his lap.

My tears slowly stopped, but he never let me go. It seemed as if he didn't want to.

"Thank you" I whispered eventually, he looked at me and smiled.

"My pleasure, I'm just surprised you let me try to help you" he said

"You shouldn't get use to it" I started getting up. My body was stiff from sitting in the same position for a long time.

"Bella are you sure you're okay" Edward asked, he turned away from me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I shrugged, it wasn't a complete lie. Sure I'm hurting, but not as bad as I was before.

"Do you want to play soccer with me?" he asked, I smiled. I was surprised, it was a real smile. Edward actually made me smile. He ran to his house and then back to the yard with a soccer ball in his hands.

We played for the next hour, but stopped because Esme said it was dinner.

"Do you want to eat with us?" I asked, I was only being polite, I told myself. He smiled and held out his hand. I shook my head; I wasn't going to get close to someone again. He silently retracted his hand and forced a smile on his face. I smiled at him and walked into the house, he followed me.

"Bella I need to talk to you" Alice yelled, I raised my eyebrows at Edward, he shrugged his shoulders. I sighed and walked up the steps to her room.

"What Alice?" I sighed as I walked into the room, she was sitting in her bean bag chair, she had piles of soccer magazines in front of her. I leaned against the door way and crossed my arms in front of me. Alice looked up and smiled at me.

"Bella we _need _to go shopping tonight to get soccer stuff, oh and…"

"Soccer stuff" I interrupted, she glared at me and continued.

"_And_ we need to start lessons right away, but the guys can't see us" I nodded in agreement; personally I'm just happy she's not yelling at me about Edward.

"So… is that all you wanted to say?" I asked, she didn't answer so I turned to leave.

"Oh and Bella we'll talk later" She called before I walked down the steps. I smirked; she never misses anything does she. I walked down the steps and turned the corner to walk into the kitchen.

"So Edward what's the deal with you and my new little sister?" Emmett asked, I giggled at his lame job of sounding casual. I pressed my ear to the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Edward said, I rolled my eyes, he needs help with his lying.

"Dude just tell me, I'll understand if you like her, but if you hurt her I will hurt you" he stated like beating up Edward would be normal.

"Well I…"

"Bella?" I jumped in surprise; I slowly turned around and put on an easy smile. Esme had her hands on her hips.

"Are you listening in on other people's conversations?" Esme asked.

"No I'm just admiring the beautiful wood work on this door. Simply amazing isn't it?" I smiled, she raised her eyebrows at my lame excuse, I silently pleaded with my eyes for her to understand. Her face softened and a smile spread across her face.

"You're falling for him aren't you" she said. Did I like him, I couldn't, he'll just disappear like everyone else I love. Why suffer heart ache when you don't have to.

"No I'm not" I finally answered, her smile deepened.

"Of course you don't dear" she winked at me; I shook my head and turned back to the door. I pressed my body to the door; it was silent on the other side. I heard a clicking from inside the door. Suddenly the door disappeared from under me, I let out a squeal as I started moving forward. I closed my eyes and put out my hands to stop me.

I heard an unhealthy crack in my wrist. I rolled onto my back on the tile floor and cradled my wrist.

"Bella what the hell just happened" Emmett said, I closed my eyes and felt a hand on my head.

"Owww" I moaned

"Bella answer me right now or I will call the ambulance" Emmett said, I scrunched up my nose, "Bella you're dead aren't you, answer me if you're dead!" he yelled

"Emmett shut up, I'm not dead" I said, I opened one eye and screamed. Emmett's face was a inch from mine.

"Yay Bella you're alive!" he squealed, I giggled when I heard it.

"Bella what happened?" Carlisle asked, he was walking down the stairs with the paper in his hands. I held up my wrist so he could see the swelling.

"Oh my" he quickly turned to leave so he could get his bag.

"Emmy where's Edward?" I asked, Emmett immediately stopped laughing, his smile turned into a frown.

"He got a call" he simply said, I nodded and closed my eyes again. I could hear Carlisle's footsteps approaching.

"Okay let's see that wrist, but I'm pretty sure you did some damage" he stated, Carlisle gently picked up my wrist and examined it. A few minutes later I had a blue cast on.

"Okay so you're going to have to wear that for a little while, I gave you a pain pill so you should be okay to go shopping" he smiled, I rolled my eyes.

"Yay" I said halfheartedly, Carlisle laughed and picked up his equipment.

"Bella are you done yet? Me and Rose want to get to the store before all the pink shorts are gone" Alice yelled from the other room.

"Yeah I'm done just let me get my bag" I answered. I stood up and Alice was by my side in a second with my purse in her hands. All I could think about as we walked to the car is how Emmett's mood changed when I mentioned Edward.

**A/N okay so hope you liked it and if you did tell me and if you didn't tell me anyway, please.**


End file.
